


"to her i taste of nothing at all,"

by zacefronspants



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Descriptions of sex, F/M, Skinny!Steve, angst and lots of feelings, but its small steve, its not mentioned in detail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 17:18:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12940005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zacefronspants/pseuds/zacefronspants
Summary: they used to fuck each other when they were drunk, when they kissed and she tasted like honey and lemons.





	"to her i taste of nothing at all,"

**Author's Note:**

> i shit this out because im so fucking sad and im still hung up on someone so have this, also!! the title is from a song called she by dodie clark, it's what inspired this

they meet sometimes because steve misses her or she misses him, but this time it’s because she’s gotten a new significant other. steve looks tired and a little sickly, natasha looks the same, always has, he guesses. they stare at each other for a while, taking in the others appearance after three and a half years. “you look good, i saw your gallery,” she starts and steve almost snorts but holds it in. instead he thanks her and they talk about their careers and where they hope to end up, it’s easy almost. easy as tying your shoe, but almost as difficult as relearning an old algebra formula. she orders a tea and he grins at her, “same old, huh?” and she laughs (it’s so soft and airy, it makes his bones ache) and he guesses he’ll order a coffee, black with three sugars.

they sit and talk for a while longer, lulling when natasha excuses herself to go to the restroom and he looks at temporarily emptied chair and thinks about when they used to fuck each other when they were drunk, when they kissed and she tasted like honey and lemons. thinks about the soft exhales she made in the crook of her arm when he licked her open and how her fingers stroked his head and the soft whispers of, “you did so good baby, so good,” he thinks of her hair in the mornings; dark and matted to her head and smashed underneath his chin as he tried to pry her fingers off of him. 

he keeps looking at her chair, his tongue burning with the want to say how mad he is for her, but he quickly shakes the thought away and thinks about how soft her lips were on his neck. he’s startled when she plops down in front of him, a far away look on her face when she tells him about her new boyfriend, it makes his heart stop a few times. 

steve looks at her, takes in the slope of her nose and fullness of her lips; takes in the soft shade of nude pink she’s wearing and desperately wants to kiss her. natasha’s smiling at him, all white teeth and it reminds him of the time she asked him, when they were sixteen, if he’d ever kissed a girl. he’s watching the way her eyelashes brush her cheeks and the way her mossy eyes are shining with a familiar warmth. “i love you,” he says, softer than he’s ever spoken, but she hears it because of course she does.  

natasha looks at him funny and tells him she loves him too, but steve’s shaking his head and reaching for his bag to take his wallet out when he says, “i love you. I’m so fucking gone on you.” and she looks stricken, guilty almost. but, he’s smiling at her, touching his fingers to her opened palm and telling her, “it’s okay. you don’t have to love me back,”

when steve stands up, she does too and it’s funny to him because he has too look up at her when he kisses her cheek and leaves some money on the table. “i’ll see you,” is all he says before he leaves her there, calling after him. 

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr @togxpi


End file.
